Braver New World: The Remix
by polybi
Summary: What happens when three young women with extrodinary abilites wind up in a small town populated by fairytale characters? SwanQueen, eClaire Gretch, and many of your favorites. There be polyamory and femslash in this, so you were warned. T for now. NOTE: This is a rewrite of a story I started in 2013, with characters updated and added. More inside.
1. Welcome To Storybrooke

The Cube was a total wreck. I really wanted us to take the Nissan Xterra (or as Elle called it the SEXterra, based on several of the more pleasurable adventures we had in it) because it was sturdier. But Claire said that my Cube was more thrifty, and with gas about $4 a gallon, I could understand.

Claire, Elle and I were on sabbatical from tending to the "family business." Claire and Elle had finally gotten married two years ago. I'm kinda the third, though I know I am an equal partner in all this, with legal papers to prove it. We made the decision to take some time off from the business. Our partner in that , the amazing Karen Roth, made sure everything was taken care of, and so we went on our merry way.

Claire's bio-dad knew of a great fishing spot in Maine. Neither of us were into fishing, but the place was secluded, so no one could hear any errant noises. And the three of us can get loud on occasion.

So it was dark, Claire was driving, and Elle and I were fooling around..

"Gretchen Berg, I swear you are the horniest woman I've ever met!" Claire complained while trying to drive.

"Are we complaining, baby?," I replied.

"No Gretch, but it would be nice if the two saved some until we get to the cabin, ok?"

"You, cheerleader, are a party pooper!" It's been eight years since Claire wore a cheerleader outfit for any reason (ok, 6 months ago...but it was Vegas, and she was wearing nothing underneath...), But Elle still love to call her that. And Claire still loved hearing it.

But all that lightheartedness stopped when a wolf suddenly appeared on that lonely stretch of road. Claire swerved and missed the wolf. She didn't miss the sign she hit, or the tree that stopped us.

It was not long before we heard sirens, I tried to get up but Claire stopped that. "Stay down, Gretch! We don't need anyone asking any questions until we need to." I stayed down. There was a cut on my wrist, but it was going away. I noticed the bruises on Elle were also healing, albeit with the usual visual effects.

Soon there was one squad car, but the people in the car was calling for an ambulance. Two women came out...both rather attractive. The one in the uniform was tall, fit, blonde. The other was brunette, darker, even more striking in her purple business suit.

The women pulled us out and propped us against a tree. They rummaged through our purses and got our ID's

"California licences...let's see...Claire Bennet...Ellen Bishop...Gretchen Berg.." said the blonde.

"What are they doing here?" inquired the brunette. Both were whispering, but I could hear what they were saying perfectly. Play along, and we all might get out of here alive. The two women knelt down to where I sat and they smiled.

Those smiles could power Pittsburgh almost as well as...well, one of the women I sat next to.

"Well," said the blonde in the uniform, "you did a n umber on our town sign there?

I asked the usual question, where were we?

The brunette responded: "Well, I am the mayor here...my name is Regina Mills...and this is my wi...ummm...Sheriff, Emma Swan. Welcome to Storybrooke, dear..."

 **TBC**

* * *

 _So...we have SwanQueen from OUAT and eClaireGretch from Heroes. I wanted to start this crossover for a long time, and I hope you are intrigued to want more. Comments and likes are very welcome. but I also need feedback in terms of how I should continue this..._

 _And of course, all OUAT characters are property of Kitsis/Horowitz/ABC Studios/Disney, and all Heroes characters property of Tailwind Productions/Universal Television/NBCUniversal_

 _In addition, some characters and situations inspired by the eClaire writings of erimthar and Alex Foster. Check them out, why don't 'cha?_

* * *

 _ **Additional (4.21.17)** : The reason is called a "remix" is because after four years I think I finally found a way to move thing along. And I wanted to get come of my friends involved into this too (Zelena, Ingrid, the Frozen twins, the QoDs, etcetera)_

 _So as you read along, the timeline is closer to to current, and we do have a split Regina (though the EQ is not as E as she used to be), no Dark Fairy. And someone lied about that "Land With No Magic." Also, "Heroes: Reborn" didn't happen._

 _So this is NOT a new story, but an update of an old one. I hope you like it, and again "likes" are good, COMMENTS...even better!_


	2. We're Not In Odessa, Anymore

_Thanks to_ _ **Alex Foster**_ _and_ _ **erimthar**_ _for the inspiration and concepts. Some of the characters in this series are theirs._

 _Characters from Once Upon A Time are owned by ABC Studios/Kitsis-Horowitz/Walt Disney. Characters from Heroes are owned by Tailwind Productions/Universal Television_

 _Enjoy_

 ** _(re-edited 4/22/17)_**

* * *

 **Storybrooke General Hospital**

 **Room 7**

Claire Bennet remembered a conversation she had with those two attractive women, the last thing she remembered as she passed out. She woke up in hospital whites, and with much on her mind. Basically, she was thinking of how to get out of this half-horse town with her friends before someone decides to start doing x-rays.

The smash-up of the car was righteous. She remembered what was left of the vehicle looked like a picture they used to show how bad drinking and driving can be. Of course Elle, Gretchen, and herself were perfectly sober. And perfectly healed.

As she stirred and looked and the sunshine-drenched view of a laconic Maine town, the blonde was hoping that no one remembered that little show she put on five years ago, doing a high dive from a ferris wheel in Midtown Manhattan, twisting her head back in place, and going viral within seconds on the nightly news and YouTube. Hoping no one remembered all those appearances on Today, Tonight, Letterman, Ferguson (oh how she wanted to forget that little incident with that damned robot sidekick Ferguson brought along, but Elle for some reason would not let her), front page on everything from Time Magazine to Seventeen..." _The Indestructible Cheerleader!_ " Claire had managed to give a really threatening stare to anyone who would even call her that, except two: Elle Bishop and Gretchen Berg...the only ones she would allow to call her either "Cheerleader" or "Pom Pom." (but then Elle usually goes by "Thunderstorm" or just "Storm," and Gretchen gets called "Doe Eyes.")

It was "Storm" and the reason Elle was called that that was another worry as Claire made her way to her latrine: Elle's ability to shoot lightning bolts from her fingers was something that was kept under wraps after all this time. Abilities only used in missions run by the company that she, Claire, and Gretch ran...there are good "specials" (those with special abilities) and bad "specials"...their job was to find the bad ones and and at least try turn them towards the good. Otherwise, they had to be contained and captured.

Elle already had the aforementioned electric abilities...the rest that she and Gretchen (and Claire for that matter acquired was thanks to her adoptive mom, Sandra, who...unknown to her husband (and Claire's step dad), at least until fairly recently also had an ability...to transfer abilities from one "special" to another. The trio was on an extra special assignment then, and Sandra was very worried. And for good reason.

As Claire entered the hospital shower and the water hit her skin, she remembered that day. There was another person with abilities...one they all knew. Gabriel was responsible for Claire not to feel pain. She could feel everything else but that. First Sandra embraced Gabriel, then embraced me. She did the same thing with Elle...first embraced Gabriel then Elle...very tightly (Ok...stepmom had a crush on that electric blonde...), then the same with Gretchen.

That touch meant that every ability that Gabriel had...and they were numerous...we had...including indestructibility...and immortality. Then the man hugged the three women individually. Gabe and the ex-cheerleader went through a lot in the last few years, so had he and Elle...they were lovers before she and Elle hooked up. Then Gabe went to hug Gretch, but leave it to Gretchen to throw in a one-liner: "Before you do anything, I just need to know if you were Jewish, because my brain IS Kosher for passover..." That was a reference to Gabe's old persona of Sylar, who got his abilities by eating...well, maybe another time on that one...

And as Claire stepped out of the shower, dried her hair and body and got back in the hospital smock, she worried what would happen if any of the doctors there took a look at any x-rays and found that three people who should be dead by now are perfectly put together.

The first visitor was a welcome one: Gretchen...she of the long flowing hair, lanky body, and lips at the ready (and boy, were those lips ready...). The doe-eyed brunette was not supposed to get out of bed (doctor's orders), but she was restless and could not wait to see one of her lovers. And since Elle seemed to be busy in her room with some dark-haired woman in a power suit, Gretch decided to keep her pom-pom girl company.

Just as Gretch was about to have a heapin' helpin' of Claire, in comes visitors two, three, and four. A long-haired blonde wearing a sheriff's outfit, a shorter-haired blonde pixie type wearing a deputy's getup, and a rather attractive looking sandy-haired doctor type. The latter two reminded Claire of a pair she had seen on one of those zombie shows, she just could not imagine which one. But it was the man who somehow made the hairs on the back of Claire's head stand up.

The long-haired woman tried to make everyone comfortable: "Hi...um...I'm the Sheriff, Emma Swan." Claire and Gretch shake hands. "This is my deputy, T.R. Bell..." Claire and Gretch shake hands. "And this is the head physician here, Dr. Whale." Gretchen shook hands but Claire reacted as the hairs on her neck started to stand up.

"Is there anything wrong Miss Bennett?" It took a second for Claire to come down. The doctor looked like someone she fought in the past, but that was history. Claire was apologetic. "I'm sorry...for a second you looked like...someone I knew."

"Oh?" asked the doctor

"His name was Adam. He...died six years ago."

The doctor offered apologies, but Claire said they were not needed. "Adam was _not_ a good man."

"Well, Claire...Miss Berg..." Sheriff Swan quickly changing the subject, "We just want to ask a few questions about the accident last night. Feel up to it?"

The only thing that Claire and Gretch felt up to was to get out of this half-horse town as soon as possible. They knew the drill. Answer politely, smile sweetly, nod when appropriate, get them out as soon as possible.

For Emma, though that may not be that easy. Emma and Regina saw the x-rays of the three women before hand. It was amazing they were alive, let alone in such perfect shape. Emma had an ability herself...one who would catch someone in fib immediately. So it was decided that Regina would talk to the woman called Elle, and Emma would talk with either Claire or Gretchen. It was luck that the latter pair were in the same room.

Both Claire and Gretchen nodded their heads. Then the doctor dropped the other shoe...he wanted to ask a few questions about the dreaded x-rays.

As the two patients were scrambling their brains for a way out of this rather embarrassing spot, divine providence stepped in...in the form of two female voices rising in very apparent anger. Claire and Emma recognized the voices immediately as those of Elle and Regina respectively, and immediately the former pair lept up and ran out of the room and over to the room next door. It was there that their worst fears were confirmed: Elle backed up to the wall in her bed, dressed in her hospital gown...with a ball of lightning in her hand, and Regina, as angry as Emma had seen her in a long time...with a ball of fire in hers.

Jaws had dropped all over the place, and both Claire and Emma's brains were screaming individually..."Holy shit! What now...?"

* * *

 **TBC**

 _Just starting...there IS a great adventure ahead...as the Heroes and the Storybrookians unite to...wait for it...SAVE THE WORLD!_

 _Your comments...and ideas...most welcome. (actually I'm pleading...)_

 _And again, this is an updating of a story a started 4 years ago. I'm moving on with this!_


	3. Odessa, TX, Summer, 2013

_**Odessa, TX Summer, 2013**_

 _Sandra Bennett felt strange hugging the man. Especially after all that man had put his family through, her daughter in particular. The man had stolen what was valuable to her daughter Claire, but he also protected her daughter and her two friends._

 _It was Claire's blood and its regeneration power that had allowed Claire to bring back her love, Eleanor Zoe Bishop. Elle. they were two of three other women in the room. The third.,.Gretchen Berg, was a close friend of the pair. Very close._

 _Gabriel Grey just stood in the middle of the the room. There would be no emotion. This is only to help the girls. That's also how Sandra looked at it as she stood and walked to the man and put her arms around him as the the three young women quietly watched from a sofa._

 _As Gabriel returned the embrace with some trepidation, he suddenly felt emotions he thought long past. he began weeping, almost uncontrollably, Maybe it was because of the people whose lives he ended, or the loves he had lost, two sitting in front of him. Sandra felt that and tightened the embrace._

 _It took one minute. That was all Sandra needed. She kissed Gabriel on the cheek. he returned a smile, then gave that smile to the women on the sofa._

" _Claire." She knew she would be first. She got up and faced her stepmom._

" _I love you Mom."_

" _I love you sweetheart." And with that they embraced. It was the tightest embrace they ever engaged in. Nearly 22 years of love, heartbreak, tragedy, dreams went into that hug. When they separated, the two women kissed on the others' cheek._

 _Claire went back to the sofa, and Elle stood up next. Not her usual girly-girl self, Elle faced the older Bennett with more than a little fear. A reassuring smile came from Sandra, but Elle just had to try something to break the tension._

" _You know Claire and Doe Eyes know about the camera." For a second Sandra could not make the connection, then she remembered. A camera placed on a table in the hall. The pictures of comely Elle in most of the frames shot. Bringing the camera in to the bathroom. And as Elle was she-bopping...so to speak...in Claire's bedroom, she could hear who she later figured out was Sandra in the bedroom. And Elle thought SHE was loud..._

 _A grin and a reddened face greeted Elle. The other two women on the sofa were giggling uncontrollably. Gabriel just looked confused._

" _I'll tell you when I'm 104," Sandra responded to the man with a wink, then motioned to Elle, "C'mere, Sparky." Elle laughed at the nickname, then accepted the hug. Quickly, Elle became emotional. "I wish you were my mom."_

" _I am if you want," replied Sandra._

" _I love you Mrs. B." Tears were flowing from Elle now. She never really had a family, all thing considered, and now she does._

 _Elle backed away from Sandra. Gretchen was last._

 _The dark-haired woman got up from the sofa as Elle sat down, welcomed by a deep kiss from Claire. Sandra just smiled broadly and Gretch returned that smile. Gretchen Berg was late to the party. She had become a roommate of Claire's in college and the two became lovers. One day Elle showed up at her dorm. Gretch knew Claire and Elle were close. She just did not understand why Elle was flirting with her. And with Claire's OK But in thing led to another and two years later the three were still together._

 _And for Sandra that was all that mattered. And just like with the other two, Sandra embraced Gretchen._

 _Of course, it was a secret that Sandra kept from her ex husband. The fact that, if no one ever knew that his wife also had a power, Sandra would not know what could have happened. Hers was unique ; the power of transference. Sandra could transfer powers from one "special" to another. And since Gabriel had pretty much of a variety of abilities, it just seemed practical to transfer those powers from Gabriel to her daughter and her girlfriends. Like a good mother, she just wanted to give her daughter protection._

 _And now her daughter and her friends could, at a moment's notice, could freeze things, make things move, liquify, fly, a million other things. Including regenerate. Live forever._

 _Problem was Sandra could not transfer those powers to herself. her daughter would have to see her die._

 _But the three young women hugging in front of her had a destiny. And Sandra allowed them to start on that road. A road that would lead them to..._

* * *

 **Storybrooke, ME Four Years Later**

 **Gretchen Berg's POV**

I've have seen some weird shit in the last five years. I've seen a man fly. I've seen a woman turn into water. I've seen her twin sister lift a SRT Viper with her finger. I've seen one woman fall 30 stories and reassemble herself before my eyes and another throw lightning bolts at an entire army and annihilate them (of course, the last two are my wives, but that's another story...) But never, at no time, have I seen anything like this.

Wifey 1 (Claire) and had been admitted into the local hospital in the place called Storybrooke, Maine. We crashed into a tree and we should be dead...or at least I should.. That's another story...but we walked in, and Wifey2 (Elle, the "legal" wife, since polyamory isn't legal in any state... _yet_ ) was about to throw a ball of really spectacular electricity in the general direction of this woman (who, may I say, was one hot brunette chick... _rrrawww_...oh...sorry...lost that ol' train of thought...anyway). A woman who had in her hand a ball of fire.

There was a Dr...think his name was Whale...who passed out of the floor. Everything else went fast. Elle made like Clayton Kershaw and this other woman made like Peyton Manning. There was this other blonde woman (tall, busty, killer pecs...) who just looked more annoyed than shocked. Then Claire rushed between Elle and the brunette and absorbed both the electricity and the fire.

Then everyone who was not used to it (everyone except me, Elle, and Claire) had their jaws dropping to the floor as the wounds and burns Claire suffered magically dissolved.

Stunned silence followed as the newcomers tried to make sense of a woman who can throw fires and the Storybrookians tried to make sense of a woman who could throw lightning balls. not to mention the next thing that came out of Elle's mouth:

"ARE YOU PRIMATECH OR PINEHEARST?" she was directing that question the fireball lady, whose name. I think, was Regina. "PRIMATECH OR PINEHURST?" I've seen Elle scared but never like this. That Regina chick wasn't that settled either...she was probably wondering not only about Elle's electricity but Claire's regeneration.

It was clear that this was going to be a long morning...

 **TBC**

* * *

 _The usual disclaimers._


	4. Primetech or Pinehurst?

**Storybrooke General**

"PRIMATECH OR PINEHURST?" Elle Bishop was almost standing in her hospital bed. Whatever injuries she suffered had been healed hours ago. Obtaining the healing powers of her partner and co-girlfriend did come in mighty handy, but she wasn't prepared for a woman who could throw fireballs that was _not_ Claire Bennet's bio-mom.

Neither was Mayor Regina Mills ready for a woman who could shoot lightning bolts out of her fingers. Neither was Dr. Vincent Whale, coming to after witnessing a mini-battle of the century between ElectraWoman and FireWoman. Gretchen Berg was helping the Artist Formerly Known As Frankenstein up from the floor. He almost forgot why he walked into the room...essentially to tell the electric girl that she and her compadres have been released from the hospital.

In the meantime. Claire and Sheriff Emma Swan were trying to calm down their respective lovers.

"Elle, is it?" The the blue-eyed blonde nodded tentatively at the green-eyed one, who kept talking. "Believe it or not, I understand what you are feeling right now. I felt like this four years ago when I came here.." Emma then told her about Boston. About Henry. About Regina. About how these three women walked into, essentially, a Disney movie. And that Emma was feeling the same fear that Elle was fearing, except Emma's came over time and Elle's was happening all at once.

Meanwhile, Claire was trying to explain things to Regina: "Look, I get it. I have two moms, a birth mom and an adoptive one. And my birth mom can throw fireballs too. Literally..." Claire then told Regina about the powers they possessed, and the ones transferred to them by her adopted mom, and how they use those powers to help people.

And as both Elle and Regina became captivated with the stories their switched counterparts were telling, the anger subsided, balls of fire and electricity disappeared, which was good: Storybrooke only had one hospital anyway.

Whale gathered his wits and told Elle, as well as Claire and Gretchen, that they would be officially released, then left the room, headed probably for his own medication he has stashed in his desk.

"So,' a rather calmed-down Elle asked Regina, "You never answered my question...which are you...Primetech...or Pinehurst.."

"As I told you," replied almost equally as calmed-down Regina, "I not either. I'm...I'm Mysthaven. You might know it as the Enchanted Forest."

The three strangers stared at Regina as she said those words. At this point this lovely lady would be fit for the looney bin, if it was not for the fireballs she could shoot like bazookas. There had to be an explanation, and of course the Enchanted Forest would not be that because there are no such things as fairy tales. Or witches.

Or indestructible cheerleaders.

"Look," said Emma, "Maybe we could all stand to decompress a little bit. After you check out why don't go over to Granny's for burgers and we can, well, trade secrets."

"Better idea," suggested Regina, "how would you to try the best apple cider you ever tasted..?"

Claire, Elle, and Gretchen all nodded in agreement, while Emma whispered in Regina's ear: "Works every time..." Regina simply smiled.

 **TBC**

 _(This is where I suffer major brain freeze. And I need your help. First, I need_ _ **COMMENTS**_ _. Likes are nice but_ _ **COMMENTS**_ _are wonderful. Second, and most important, I need and idea to push this further. I need a Big Bad. Nothing from Marvel please, but I need a real big bad that the Storybrookians and the Heroes can team up with to...yes, I'll say it...SAVE THE WORLD! (TM). The idea used will be credited. you can PM those ideas directly to me.)_

 _Sorry about the brevity...but I wanted to move this along. WOrking next on the next chapters of Cold and At The End of the day._

 _The usual disclaimers.)_


End file.
